


Baby Hollins

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: Carli and Brian get a little surprise one cold winter afternoon.





	

“Why can’t I shake this flu bug thing.” Carli said, exhausted after just throwing up for the 5 th morning in a row.

“Babe, maybe you should take a day off from training and go to the doctor.”

Carli shot Brian a look, he was right. But she wasn’t going to let him win that easy.

“No, I can’t not train. I’m Carli Lloyd.”

“No, you are Carli Hollins now. You are a wife, and a friend before you are a soccer player. You have always said that. At this rate babe, if you don’t figure out what is wrong with yourself, we aren’t going to be able to go to Julie and Zach Wedding in two weeks. How disappointed will you be then? Hmmmmm?

Carli knew Brian was right. So she called James and canceled her training for today. He tried to convince her otherwise, but she knew that she was in no shape to go out and train, and that was truly saying something. She was exhausted. Everything was sore, and she had absolutely no idea why. She had to go to the doctor. Besides, she had another two years’ worth of training before the world cup, one day wasn’t going to hurt.

She called her doctor and got an appointment for later that afternoon. In the meantime, she was just going to curl up on her couch and watch some TV. But then her phone started to explode.

 

_ The Gals: _

_ Julie Johnson: Hi All! So I know Y’all sent back your formal invitations, but I figured I’d blow up all your phones and do a group chat RSVP! So who is coming? _

 

Here we go, Carli thought. The RSVP’s started flooding in. Mostly Yeses came in from the gals, there were a few no’s though. Notably Kling, Alyssa, Horan, McCaffery, Mewis, and Sonnett, they were all playing in Europe on loan. Also, Becky couldn’t come, she was in the last trimester of her pregnancy and couldn’t fly anymore.

 

_ The Gals: _

_ Carli Lloyd: Me and Brian will be there, wouldn’t miss it for the world! _

 

After a few hours’ worth of bantering, between the teammates via the group message, and a few complaints from the girls who didn’t look at their phone for a period of time and ended up with 300 text messages, Carli realized it was almost time for her appointment. So she hopped in her BMW and drive off into the Philly traffic.

 

Once she got to her doctor’s office, she had to go through the annoying questioning phase. Being an Elite professional athlete, she was used to the questions, and just went through them routinely. But one question got her: When was the time of your last period?

 

Carli honestly couldn’t remember. Being an athlete, she has always gotten her period in weird cycles. But she still got it at some point. But she honestly couldn’t remember.

 

“Is there any chance that you are Pregnant Mrs. Hollins.”

 

“I don’t know” she answered honestly. Carli had gone off her birth control after she got married. She didn’t really think twice about it. They weren’t in a year with a major competition, and she was married. Her and Brian always talked about how they wanted kids, but they weren’t going to ‘try’ try until she retired after the 2020 Olympics. But now the possibility hit her like a brick wall.

 

“Well we are going to do some bloodwork, and take a urine sample for now. We will see what the results are and give you all call. We wrote you a prescription for the nausea. Just take it easy for a few days, and we will find out some answers for you.”

 

Carli was dumbstruck. She didn’t know what to do or say. She thanked the doctor, and quick checked out of the office. She got about halfway home before it really hit her what just happened. 

 

She decided she was too impatient to wait for the doctor’s office to call, and she was going to take matters into her own hands. She stopped at the closest drug store she could find, and went inside. 

 

She bought a four pack of pregnancy tests, and prayed no one recognized her. She was lucky this time, and no one did. She hopped back into her car and quick ran home.

 

The 15 minutes after she peed on that stick were the longest of her life. More than any soccer match she played in, or anything. When the 15 minutes was up she looked at the results.

 

Pregnant.

 

“Holy Shit”

 

She took another one, same results. And another one, with the same results. She had a hat trick of pregnancy tests staring her in the face. She felt like she was gonna pass out. As she turned around to go lay on her bed, Brian was standing at the door looking at her dumbstruck.

 

She met his gaze and immediately broke down. She’s not really sure why, but she thinks it was a mix of the hormones and the emotions.

 

“Is it positive?” Brian asked.

“Yes, all three are.” Carli answered.

“Holy Shit.”

“Holy Shit.”

“Were going to be parents.”

 

It took about a week to really sink it for Carli. She got a call from the doctor, which confirmed that she really was pregnant. She made an appointment with her OBGYN, had a sonogram done, and determined she was about 2 and a half months along. The doctor made it very clear to Carli that she could continue to train just as she did before, but that actually playing soccer was not in her best interest from here on out. There would be too much risk that the baby could sustain an injury, she would have to contact USA Soccer and the Dash immediately.

 

Carli made the two most awkward phone conversations of her life that evening, first to Jill, then to the dash General Manager. They both wished her well, and assured her that her position with either team was not in jeopardy in any way shape or form. They knew Carli by now, and if anyone was going to come back even better after pregnancy, it was going to be her. Carli did make one request though. Her and Brian wanted to make a public announcement, after they had told their families and friends. She was going to see the Gals at Julie’s wedding in a few days, so she could tell them then, and then they would tell their families in the meantime. Both promised to honor her decision. 

 

 

A few months later, on a warm spring day the team was in the locker room preparing for their friendly against Ireland, 23 phones all buzzed at once. 

 

A simple picture, of a baby swaddled (with the exception of one arm, raised in a fist pump position) in a pink blanket, wrapped in the arms of her mother. With a simple text message. 

_ Jillian Hope Hollins (Born at 3:33am, coming in a 20.5 inches long and weighing 8.2 lbs) says go kick some Ireland butt!   _


End file.
